


Sam Gets Dean Out of Hell

by wincest_4life (malec_4ever)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels? We don't need them, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/wincest_4life
Summary: You know, I love the self-explanatory titles. That is pretty much it, Sam does a spell and gets an eight year old Dean out of Hell. An AU of the end of season three and a completely new start to season four. If you are looking for angels, not going to find them here, NONE of them are in this story.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on ffnet, June 17 - August 11, 2013

Hello everybody.

**A/N1** : Thank you, thank you, thank you. All 1790, of you, who looked at one of my stories in May. All 1147, of you, who looked at one of the chapters of 'Dean has had Enough'. All 406, of you, who looked at my season 8 coda. Thank you.

**A/N2** : As promised, let's revisit the end of Season 3, then I will create a new season 4. There will be NO fudging angels, there will be NO fudging seals, there will be NO dark haired Ruby. But there will be Bobby, brother touching, some curse words. The usual. Maybe a little John bashing, for added spice.

**A/N3** : Characters belong to Carver. Research belongs to Supernaturalwiki and Google.

Enjoy.

33333333333333333333333

**THEN**

The hellhounds attacked Dean. Sam begged Lilith to stop them. She laughed as Sam watched his brother die. She tried to kill Sam, but was unable to. Sam went after her with the demon knife, but she left Ruby's body and her black smoke fled thru a ventilation vent in the wall. Ruby's body dropped to the floor, next to Dean's body. In tears, Sam ran to his brother's body and held him tight.

Dean was dead.

**NOW**

Bobby runs into the room. He sees Sam holding Dean and crying. He sees Ruby's body laying on the floor next to them. Bobby wipes the tears from his eyes, as he walks over to Sam and Dean.

He bends over to close Dean's eyes.

Sam hisses and pulls Dean closer to him, "Don't you fucking touch him!"

Bobby takes a step back, seeing the hatred in Sam's usual soulful eyes, he calmly says, "Sam, It's me Bobby."

Sam sneers, "Demon".

Bobby shakes his head, "No, Sam, wait." He pulls out his silver knife and cuts his arm. "See, it's me Bobby."

Sam looks at the cut on Bobby's arm and his eyes fill with more tears. He turns back to Dean and buries his face in Dean's neck.

Bobby says gently, "Sam, we have to go."

Sam lifts his face and looks at Bobby, "Go where?"

Bobby says gently, "We can go back to my place, and take care of Dean there."

Sam narrows his eyes, "Take care of Dean, how?"

Bobby sighs, "He has to be salted and burned."

Sam hisses and gently gathers Dean in his arms, "Not salting and burning my brother."

Sam walks past Bobby. Bobby watches as he leaves the room. Bobby sighs and picks up Ruby.

He walks outside. He puts Ruby in the trunk of the Chevelle.

He sees that Sam has put Dean in the backseat of the Impala. Sam is standing by the car, watching Bobby.

Bobby closes the door and faces Sam, "We going to my place, OK?"

Sam seems to consider it, but nods without saying a word. He gets into the Impala and starts her up.

Bobby takes a deep breath and gets into the Chevelle. He pulls away from the house and is relieved to see the Impala coming behind him.

33333333333333333333333

They pull into Singer Salvage Yard, at just after two pm.

Bobby lifts Ruby's body out of the Chevelle and waits for Sam to get Dean out of the Impala.

Sam gently lifts Dean out of the car, but walks into the house. Bobby yells after him, but Sam lets the door close behind him without a word.

Muttering to himself, Bobby takes Ruby to the back of his house. He puts her in a deck chair and starts to gather wood. When he has enough wood, he puts Ruby on the pile. He goes into the shed for gasoline and salt. He pours some of each on the dead body and takes a book of matches out of this pocket. He lights one match, sets the book on fire and throws it on the dead body. He waits until the gasoline starts burning and turns around to find Sam.

Sam is leaning on the porch railing, watching Bobby.

Bobby opens his mouth to speak, but Sam cuts him off coldly saying, "I'm not burning Dean." Sam gently picks Dean up from a deck chair and carries him into the shed. He gently places Dean on the workbench. Sam gently kisses Dean's forehead and walks out of the shed.

Bobby watches all of this, speechless. He feels like he has been transported back a year, instead of Dean lying dead, with a crazed Sam, he remembers a dead Sam and an out of his mind, Dean.

Bobby goes back outside and sees that there is nothing left of 'Ruby'. He considers just getting Dean, and doing the salt and burn himself, but he actually fears for what Sam may do to HIM, if he did. Instead he makes sure that the flames are completely gone and goes inside the house.

Sam is sitting on the sofa, staring into space, tears are flowing freely down his face. His hands are clasped in his lap tightly.

Bobby goes over to the sofa and sits next to Sam. He puts an arm around Sam and tries to pull Sam to him. At first Sam resists, but then his shoulders drop and Sam buries his face in Bobby's neck and starts sobs loudly. Bobby puts both arms around Sam and holds him tight. A few tears run down Bobby's face as well, but he lets them fall untouched. Sam holds on to Bobby and continues to sob.

After a while, Sam pulls away from Bobby, wipes his face with both hands and gets up from the sofa. Without a word, he goes upstairs to his and Dean's room. Bobby watches him go, and wipes away his own tears. Taking a deep breath, Bobby gets up and walks into the kitchen. With nothing concrete to do, Bobby starts making sandwiches, just in case Sam or he, get hungry later on.

33333333333333333333333

Around seven o'clock that evening, a red-eyed Sam comes downstairs. Bobby runs out of the library and comes over to him.

Bobby gently asks, "You hungry?"

Sam bits his lip and nods.

Bobby gives him a warm smile and gently leads him to the kitchen. He pushes Sam into a seat and goes to the refrigerator to take out a couple of sandwiches. Bobby also grabs a couple of beers. He gets a plate out of the cabinet and unwraps the sandwiches. He brings the plate of sandwiches and the beers to the table. He places the plate and one beer in front of Sam and sits across from him.

Bobby takes a sip from his beer and watches Sam eat.

They sit in silence. Bobby wants to make sure that Sam eats before bringing up the 'Dean topic' again.

Sam finishes his beer and sandwiches. He gets up and puts his plate in the sink. He gets two more beers out of the refrigerator. He puts one in front of Bobby and sits back down.

Bobby clears his throat and says calmly, "Now, can we talk about Dean?"

Sam takes a long drink from his beer and shakes his head, "No, Bobby. Tomorrow."

Bobby sighs, but says calmly, "Ok, fine. Tomorrow."

Sam gives Bobby a weak smile, "Thanks." He drinks the rest of his beer.

Bobby finishes his beer and gets up. He grabs the empty bottles and puts them in the garbage. He goes over to the sink, to wash the dishes. Sam gets up, puts his empty bottle in the garbage and leaves the kitchen. Bobby says nothing.

Sam leaves the house and goes out to the shed. He pulls over a box of motor oil, puts a box of antifreeze on top of it, and sits down next to the workbench.

He holds one of Dean's (cold) hands in both of his, closes his eyes tight, and prays, "God, please, I need Dean." He opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling, with tears starting to fall down his face, he begs, "Please."

Bobby stands by the door and wipes away his own tears, "Sam, you have to let him go."

Sam stands up and turns to Bobby. Even though his tears are still falling, he glares at Bobby, "Never."

Bobby sighs, "Sam, I went through this with Dean, and look what happened. I don't think Dean would want you to do the same thing."

Sam says coldly, "I won't do the SAME thing. I'm getting Dean out of Hell!"

Bobby shakes his head, "Sam, we looked in every book we could find, and found nothing."

Sam coldly says, "We were looking for ways to get Dean out of his fucking DEAL, now I am looking for a way to get him out of fucking HELL." He turns away from Bobby, and sits on the boxes, by Dean's side.

Bobby sighs, "I'm going to bed."

Sam nods, without turning around, "Good night."

Bobby takes a deep breath, "Don't stay here all night, get some rest, Sam."

Sam calmly says, "I'll rest, when I get Dean alive and well."

Bobby opens his mouth to answer, but decides that there is no 'right' answer, he leaves the shed and returns to the house.

Sam, once again, holds Dean's hand, in both of his, "Dean, I will get you out of Hell. It doesn't matter what I have to do, who I have to kill, I will get you back."

Sam gets up, moves the boxes closer to the workbench, and sits back down. He rests his head on Dean's leg, holds his brother's hand in his, and falls asleep.

33333333333333333333333

Sam is in Bobby's library. The sun is shining through the window.

All of a sudden, a book drops from a shelf, Sam walks over to the book and picks it up. **Uetitum Magicae**

There is a 'post-it' note on the cover, "This is what you seek".

Sam takes the book to Bobby's desk and puts it down. The book opens itself. Sam reads the bottom of one of the pages. **Ut ab inferno quod bonum est**.

Sam smiles.

33333333333333333333333

Sam wakes up. He is in the shed. He lets Dean's hand go and stands up.

He walks out of the shed, it is still dark out. He looks at his watch. 4:35 a.m.

He walks into Bobby's house, and goes into the library.

He walks to the bookcase, where the book fell from. He finds the book and finds the right page. He smiles.

44444444444444444444444

Bobby comes downstairs. He glances out the window and sees Sam by a fire. He goes outside.

Sam is standing by the fire, tears rolling down his face. He has Dean's amulet around his neck and is holding it tightly with his right hand. In his left hand, he is holding a book close to his chest.

Bobby stands close to Sam and puts an arm around him. Sam tenses for a minute, then he relaxes into the comfort of Bobby's side, his eyes never leaving the burning body of his brother.

When there is nothing left of his brother, Sam closes his eyes and wipes his face with his right hand. He glances at Bobby, then walks inside, without a word.

Bobby makes sure that there is nothing left burning, then goes into the house.

Sam is sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and a bagel. The book is on the table to his left.

Bobby gets his own mug of coffee and makes some toast. He sits down at the table across from Sam.

He looks at the cover of the book. **Uetitum Magicae**

He chokes on a mouthful of coffee, "Sam, where the fuck did you find this book?"

Sam glares at Bobby, "It was against the back of your bookcase, behind a lot of useless books."

Bobby glares back at Sam, " **Forbidden magic** , that is why I had it hidden, because I know you Winchesters don't pay attention to warnings."

Sam coldly says, "I know what it says."

Bobby glances toward the shed, "That's why you burned and salted Dean, you found something. Are you out of your fucking mind? Of course you are, you and your brother, neither one of you can live without the other."

Sam swallows, but he meets Bobby's eyes, "I need Dean."

Bobby sighs, "You two are going to be the death of me. Finish your breakfast, and let's get started."

Sam whispers, "Thank you, Bobby."

Bobby sniffs, "Don't thank me yet. Thank me, once we get your brother back."

Sam nods, and goes back to eating his bagel.

44444444444444444444444

Once breakfast is done and the dishes washed, Bobby and Sam go into the shed. They move the workbench to the side of the shed.

Sam opens the book and starts to draw a sigil on the floor. Bobby leans against the workbench, and silently watches.

Sam straightens up and glances at Bobby. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a vial of blood, and a tissue. He opens the tissue and removes hair and nail clippings and places them in the center of the sigil. He empties the blood on top of the hair and clippings.

He glances again at a silent Bobby, and starts to read the incantation from the book.

He puts the book down and recites the last sentence, **Ut Ab inferno quod bonum est** , as he cuts his finger and allows his blood to drop onto the center of the sigil. Nothing seems to happen.

Bobby gets ready to ask Sam a question, when the ingredients in the sigil, suddenly burst into flames and black smoke rises to the ceiling.

Sam takes a step back from the sigil, and he and Bobby watch as the flames die down and the smoke goes away.

Sam steps closer to the sigil and finds himself looking at familiar green eyes, except they are at a different height than they were, the last time he saw them.

Sam and Bobby are speechless, as an eight year old Dean Winchester looks around the shed.

Dean looks at Bobby, then at Sam, then once again at Bobby. He smiles, "Uncle Bobby". He runs to Bobby.

Bobby picks Dean up and holds him close. Dean rests his head on Bobby's shoulder and smiles at his 'Uncle'.

Sam watches Bobby and Dean. He wants to hold Dean, but knows that to this Dean, he is a stranger.

Bobby puts Dean down. Dean looks at Sam, and asks Bobby, "Who's he?"

Bobby, still in shock over seeing Dean back as a child, blurts out, "That's my friend Ted."

Dean and Sam both look at Bobby and say in unison "Ted?"

Dean looks at a shocked 'Ted' and smiles, "Hi, Ted. I'm Dean."

Sam clears his throat, "Hi, Dean."

Dean smiles and turns back to Bobby, "Uncle Bobby, where's Sammy and Dad?"

Bobby has no idea how to answer that question and looks at Sam for help.

Dean looks at Bobby confused, and turns towards 'Ted' with a suspicious look in his eyes. He says in a cold voice, "Ted, where are my brother and dad?"

Sam tries to think of a good answer that will not upset his eight year old brother. Dean gets tired of waiting and runs out of the shed. Bobby and Sam run after him.

Dean sees the Impala parked in front of the house and stops. He turns back to the men, and coldly asks, "Why is my Dad's car here?"

Sam swallows, "Because..."

Dean cuts him off coldly, "No because." He runs into Bobby's house yelling, "Sammy!"

Bobby yells, "Balls", and goes after Dean.

Sam stands next to the Impala for a few minutes, then slowly walks into the house.

Bobby and Dean are in the kitchen. Dean has one of Bobby's phones to his ear and is waiting for somebody to pick up the phone on the other end. Bobby looks at Sam with a sad look in his eyes.

Dean slams the receiver down and glares at 'Ted'. Coldly he says, "Where are Sammy and my Dad?"

Sam swallows and whispers, "I'm Sammy."

Bobby mutters "Balls".

Dean walks up to 'Ted' and glares up at him, "What did you say?"

Sam takes a deep breath and says in a clearer voice, "I'm Sammy."

Dean continues to glare at him, "Sammy is my little brother." Dean puts his hand up to his chest, "He comes up to here, YOU are not Sammy."

Sam swallows, "I can prove that I'm Sammy."

Dean folds his arms across his small chest and snorts, "Fine, prove it."

Sam smiles for the first time since Dean's death, "I know 'the code'."

Dean blinks, "'The code'? Only Sammy and me know 'the code'."

Sam nods, "Exactly."

Dean turns and looks at Bobby, then he looks at 'Ted'. He says "Whisper it in my ear."

Sam laughs as Bobby says, "Hey".

Dean glares at Bobby, "Only Sammy and me know 'the code', not even Dad knows it."

Bobby glances at Sam, who smiles at him. Bobby nods, "Fine."

Sam looks down at Dean. Without thinking, he picks up his brother and holds him close. Dean looks at him and waits. Sam realizes that he still needs to prove himself, and whispers 'the code' into Dean's ear.

Dean looks at Sam and slowly smiles, "Sammy." He wraps his tiny arms around his brother's neck, as Sam holds his 'big' brother tight. Bobby watches the happy reunion and smiles.

Dean's stomach rumbles and Sam and Bobby laugh. Sam carries Dean to the table and puts him in a chair.

Sam asks, "Anything special you want?"

Dean shakes his head, "How did you get so big, Sammy?"

Sam takes a deep breath and glances at Bobby, who shrugs, "Eat first, then I will try to explain."

Dean nods, "Ok, Sammy."

Sam puts cream cheese on a bagel and puts it on a plate. He fills a glass with milk and brings the food to the table. Dean smiles his thanks to his brother and eats.

Bobby leaves the kitchen and goes back to the shed to retrieve the book.

Sam pulls out a chair and sits across from Dean. He watches Dean eat.

Bobby returns, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Sam?"

Sam glances at Bobby and nods. He gets up.

Sam walks over to Bobby, "What?"

Bobby points to the spell that Sam used, "Did you read this through?"

Sam nods, "Yes, Bobby. I did it right."

Bobby shakes his head, "I'm not talking about that. The spell gives life to the innocent."

Sam looks at him, then looks at Dean eating his bagel, "Dean is still in Hell?"

Bobby takes a deep breath, "No, THAT is Dean, but he has been reborn in his last innocent form. When did he actually kill something?"

Sam shrugs, "I don't know, Bobby. I was maybe four, five, when he came home with a strange look on his face. Dad was beaming, said that Dean had become a 'real' hunter. I followed Dean into our bedroom and he was just sitting on the bed crying. I was so scared. I climbed on the bed, he grabbed me and we just held each other. I think we fell asleep, because next thing I knew, Dad was shaking us awake and telling us, the car was packed and we were leaving."

Bobby says sadly, "You were four, that would make Dean eight," as he points towards the kitchen.

Sam swallows, "Shit." Bobby nods.

Sam walks back into the kitchen. Dean looks up, "What's the matter?"

Sam shakes his head, "Nothing important, finish your milk."

Dean eyes Sam, as he finishes his milk. He puts the emply glass on the table, "Now, why are you so big?"

Sam smiles sadly, "Dean, this is 2008."

Dean narrows his eyes, as he does the math on his fingers, "Then I should be 29?"

Sam sadly nods. Bobby walks into the kitchen and stands by the sink.

Dean looks at Sam, then at Bobby with wide eyes, "But I'm not."

Sam takes a deep breath, "You died, Dean. I got you back."

Dean looks at Sam, "I died? Did I do something wrong?"

Sam whispers, "No, Dean. I died and you made a deal to get me back."

Dean says quietly, "You died, Sammy? How?"

Sam shakes his head, "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you're alive."

Dean bites his lip, "I don't understand, Sammy."

Sam gets up, so Dean won't see the tears falling down his face. He wipes his eyes and turns to his brother, "I couldn't live without you, Dean. I had to get you back. Even if you are only eight years old, I don't care."

Dean gets out of his chair and walks over to Sam. He wraps his arms around Sam's waist. Sam picks Dean up and holds him tight. Bobby wipes away tears of his own and walks out of the kitchen, to give the brothers some privacy.

Dean wraps his arms around Sam's neck and whispers, "It's ok, Sammy."

Sam nods as he holds Dean.

Sam takes a deep breath, after a while, and gently puts Dean down. He wipes his eyes and smiles down at his 'big' brother.

Dean, gives Sam a weak smile, and says, "I need some air." He starts to leave the kitchen.

Sam calls out, "Dean, stay in front of the house."

Dean nods without turning around, and goes outside.

He goes over to the Impala, and climbs on top of her hood. He gets comfortable and thinks about being in the 'future'.

A man comes out from in between a pile of cars. Dean watches him walk towards the Impala.

The man is tall, not as tall as Sammy, but tall like Dad and Uncle Bobby. He is wearing a nice suit with a white shirt.

The man stops in front of the Impala and smiles, "Hello Dean. I've finally found you."

Dean looks at the man, "Who are you?"

The man laughs, "We are both in different bodies. Let me introduce myself, I am Alastair."

Dean nods, "Ok, so?"

Alastair laughs, "Dean, Lilith sent me here to bring you back to Hell."

Dean shakes his head, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Alastair laughs, "Who is going to stop me from just grabbing you off of this car?"

Alastair is shot several times and falls in front of the Impala.

Sam is standing by the door of the house and he says coldly, "I'm going to stop you motherfucker. Come here Dean." He keeps his Taurus aimed at the demon lying on the ground.

Dean slides off the Impala and runs to Sam's side. Sam pushes Dean in back of him.

Bobby positions himself on the other side of the Impala. He's holding a shotgun.

Alastair stands up and laughs, "Dean would tell me tales of what his little brother would do to me, for all the delicious torture I did to him. So, it is nice to finally meet the REAL Sam Winchester."

Sam says coldly, "Leave."

Alastair laughs, "Not without my star pupil. It was not nice, taking him away from me. Lilith wants him back where he belongs. He and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Sam says coldly, "Dean IS where he belongs, now leave."

Alastair laughs, "You cannot stop me, give me back Dean."

Without taking his eyes off of the demon, Sam tells Dean, "Dean, go upstairs to our bedroom. Salt the door and the windows, and do not leave, until Bobby or I come to get you."

When Dean shakes his head, Sam yells, "Dean, do it."

Dean looks at Bobby, who nods. Dean glares at the demon and with a sad look at Sam, runs into the house.

Alastair laughs, "That just makes it easier for me, I will kill both of you, destroy the house, and make Dean come out to me."

Sam coldly says, "Try it."

Bobby looks at Sam and hopes that he knows what he's doing.

Alastair tries to take a step towards Sam and the house, but finds that he cannot move. He looks down at the ground and sees that he is standing inside a devil's trap. He glares at Sam, "How did you do that? I will kill you in FRONT of your brother."

Sam glares at him, "Dean is not going anywhere with you, and you are going back where you belong."

Sam raises his right hand and concentrates. Black smoke starts to bellow from Alastair's mouth. Bobby looks from the demon to Sam, not understanding what he is witnessing. The black smoke floats down and disappears into the ground. Alastair's former meatsuit falls to the ground, as numerous bulletholes appear on the body.

Sam falls to his knees, holding his head and crying out in pain. The Taurus slips out of his hand and falls to the ground.

Bobby puts the shotgun on the hood of the Impala and runs to Sam. Sam pushes him away and tells him, "Get rid of the body."

Bobby nods and goes back to Alastair's body. He picks up the dead body and carries it to the back of the house.

Dean sees Bobby put the dead demon on the pile of wood at the back of the house from their bedroom window and comes running out of the house.

He runs to Sam. Sam grabs Dean and holds him tight.

Dean helps Sam to his feet. He helps Sam into the house and stands behind him, as Sam slowly makes his way up the stairs. Dean gets Sam into his bed and covers him with the bedsheets.

Dean runs into the bathroom and brings Sam two aspirin. He runs downstairs and grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He goes back upstairs and hands the water to Sam. Sam takes the medicine and drinks the entire bottle of water. He puts the empty bottle on the nightstand. He lays back on the bed.

Dean stands there, not sure what to do next. Sam pulls his 'big' brother to him. Dean gets into the bed. Sam rests his head on Dean's chest and weakly smiles, his head takes up all of Dean's tiny chest. Dean wraps his arms around Sam and strokes his hair. Sam holds Dean tight and relaxes.

Bobby finishes salting and burning Alastair's body, and walks to the front of the house. Sam is gone. His Taurus is on the ground. Bobby grabs his shotgun from the Impala's hood and the Taurus and goes inside the house.

The house is quiet. Bobby puts the two guns on the kitchen table and goes upstairs to the boys' bedroom.

He opens the door quietly and smiles when he sees them. They are both asleep and holding each other tight. Sam has practically wrapped his entire six foot four inches around his 'big' brother.

Bobby quietly closes the door and goes downstairs. He will let them sleep for a couple of hours, then they will have dinner.

44444444444444444444444

Sam opens his eyes and looks up. Dean's head is resting on his. Sam smiles and gently moves his head off of Dean's chest. Dean's eyes open slowly. Sam smiles at him.

Dean blinks a couple of times, then smiles back, "How's your head?"

Sam kisses Dean's check, "Much better, you always take good care of me."

Dean grins, "I'm still the big brother."

Sam laughs and gets out of the bed. He picks Dean up, "Not anymore."

Dean giggles, "Put me down, bitch."

Sam laughs, as he carries Dean downstairs, "Jerk, I could get used to you being portable."

Dean giggles, "Uncle Bobby, make Sammy put me down."

Bobby laughs, "Sam, put your brother down and set the table."

Sam sniffs at Bobby, "Spoilsport." He puts Dean in a chair and sets the table for dinner.

Sam helps Bobby bring the food to the table and sits next to Dean.

They eat dinner.

Afterwards, Dean stands on a chair and washes the dishes as Sam brings them to the sink. Bobby drinks a beer and watches the two brothers working together. He smiles.

When the dishes are done, Sam grabs Dean and carries him to the living room and drops him on the sofa. Dean giggles. Sam sits next to Dean.

Bobby walks in, "Sam, careful with your brother."

Dean giggles, "It's ok, Uncle Bobby."

Bobby shakes his head, "You boys and your roughhousing." He sits at his desk.

Sam grabs the remote control and channel surfs.

Dean yells out, "Wait."

Sam smiles, "You want to watch **Monsters Inc**.?"

Dean nods. Sam smiles, "Ok." He puts the remote on the endtable.

Sam watches Dean watch the movie and grins. He could get used to young Dean.

But he realizes that he misses his big brother's larger than life persona, and the smile slowly leaves his face. He swallows and gets up from the sofa.

Dean takes his eyes off the tv and says, "Sammy?"

Sam takes a deep breath and turns back to his brother, "I'll be right back."

Dean nods and goes back to the movie.

Bobby looks at Sam, as he walks past the desk, "You okay?"

Sam nods, even though his eyes are shiny with unshed tears for his big brother. He leaves the living room and goes to the kitchen to retrieve the spellbook from the counter, where Bobby had left it, this morning. He looks through the book, looking for a way to restore his brother to his rightful age. But finds nothing. Wiping his eyes, he puts the book back on the counter and walks back into the living room.

He sits on the sofa, next to Dean. Dean takes one look at his face and says, "What happened?"

Sam shakes his head, "Nothing, Dean. Watch the movie."

Dean looks at Bobby, who shrugs. Dean climbs into Sam's lap, and wraps his arms around his 'little' brother, "Movie is for babies."

Sam swallows and wraps his arms around Dean.

Dean looks up at Sam, "Sammy, you will think of something, to make me big?"

Sam swallows and wipes away some tears, "I'll try."

Dean nods, "Good, because I can't make you stop crying, when I am this small, and you are so big."

Sam weakly smiles, "Let's just watch the movie, Dean."

Dean nods and turns around in Sam's lap to see the tv. He leans against Sam's chest.

Sam wraps his arms around his brother and rests his head on top of Dean's.

They watch the rest of the movie in silence.

As the credits roll, Sam realizes that he can hear quiet snores coming fron Dean. He glances at Bobby, who smiles and says, "He's been sleeping for the last half hour or so."

Sam smiles and gently gets up, holding Dean close to his chest. He carries Dean upstairs and puts him in his bed. Sam covers him and kisses his forehead, "Sweet dreams, Dean."

He goes downstairs and gets two beers out of the refrigerator. He hands one to Bobby and sits on the sofa.

They drink in silence.

Someone knocks on the door.

Sam asks Bobby, "Who would visit you at 10:30 at night?"

Bobby slowly stands up, "The only people who would, are already here."

Sam stands as well. He grabs his Taurus from the bookcase, as Bobby grabs his shotgun.

They walk to the door.

Bobby opens the door, as Sam stands to the side, ready for anything.

Standing there is a nondescript shorter man with dark hair and beard. He is wearing a crisp white shirt, over blue jeans.

He smiles at the two hunters, "Good evening, gentlemen."

Bobby looks at him, "Do I know you?"

The man laughs, "No, Bobby Singer, we haven't had the pleasure, but I am honored to be here at your home. May I come in?"

Bobby looks at an equally confused Sam, who shrugs, "I guess." He steps out of the way, for the man to walk into the house.

The man smiles up at Sam, "Sam Winchester, I am glad to see you." He grabs Sam's right hand, in both of his and shakes it.

He turns back to Bobby and shakes his hand as well. He looks around the house and smiles, "Dean is sleeping?"

Sam looks at him coldly, "Demon, leave now, while you still can."

The man blinks and shakes his head, "No, I am sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just asking where Dean was."

Sam stands closer to the shorter man and glares down at him, "Where Dean is, is none of your business."

The man sighs, as he looks up at Sam's cold hazel eyes, "I am going about this the wrong way. My apologies. It is that I have been away for so long, that I have forgotten how to interact with my children."

Bobby coldly says, "Your children?"

The man smiles, "Let's start fresh. My name is Chuck and I am here to help Dean."

Sam glares at Chuck, "Help Dean, how?"

Chuck smiles warmly at Sam, "I can restore Dean to his proper self."

Bobby and Sam glance at each other.

Bobby asks, "Well, you're not a demon," as he nods to the devil's trap that is on the ceiling over the door, which Chuck walked past without a problem,"So what are you?"

Chuck smiles, "What I am, is not important. Just know that I am here to continue helping you."

Sam continues to glare at Chuck, "Continue to help? What have you done?"

Chuck smiles, "The spellbook dream, you had Sam. The knowledge that 'popped' into your head, on how to get rid of demons, not to mention the devil's trap that 'suddenly' appeared under his very feet."

Sam whispers, "Are you God?"

Chuck laughs, "Where is Dean?"

Sam says quietly, "He's upstairs, sleeping."

Chuck nods, "Good, may I?"

Sam nods. Chuck smiles and goes up the stairs with Sam and Bobby following close by.

Chuck opens the bedroom door and smiles at the sleeping boy. He glances at Sam, "May I?"

Sam nods.

Chuck walks into the room. He gently strokes Dean's hair. He leans over and kisses the boy's forehead. He stands up. He smiles at the two hunters as he walks past them out the room.

Sam looks at Chuck going down the stairs and he looks back at Dean, still a boy.

He goes after Chuck, "That's it?"

Chuck walks into the kitchen and gets a beer. He smiles at Sam, "That's it." He drinks.

Sam asks, "And?"

Chuck looks at Sam sadly, "Dean will be restored with all of his memories."

Sam nods, "Ok, when?"

Chuck laughs, "Sam, you are impatient."

Bobby looks from one to the other, "What if it doesn't work?"

Chuck finishes his beer and somberly says, "It will work." He looks at Sam sadly, "I am sorry, that I didn't help you the first time, Sam. All the trouble that could have been prevented. All the hatred between you and your brother. Please accept my apologies."

Sam looks at him confused, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Chuck smiles, "Of course, you don't, nevermind." He walks to the door. "Good night, gentlemen." He opens the door and leaves. The door closes behind him.

Bobby and Sam look at each other, not sure exactly what just happened. Sam opens the door and is not surprised to see that Chuck isn't there. He walks outside and stands by the Impala, looking up the driveway of the Salvage Yard. He sees no car nor a man walking. Shaking his head, he goes back into the house and locks the door.

He looks at Bobby, "It has been a long fucking day, I'm going to bed."

Bobby takes off his cap and runs a hand through his hair, "What just happened?"

Sam shakes his head, "No clue. Night, Bobby." He walks to the stairs.

Bobby chuckles, "Night, Sam."

Sam goes upstairs and kicks off his shoes. Dean is still a boy, with a sigh, Sam gets into the bed.

He puts his Taurus on the nightstand between the two beds and turns off the light.

Dean, sleepily opens his eyes and whispers, "Sammy," before going back to sleep.

Sam smiles and pulls Dean close to him. He kisses Dean's forehead and falls asleep wondering if Chuck really was God.

44444444444444444444444

Sam wakes up. It is still dark outside.

He is alone in the bed, but he senses someone else in the room. He puts on the light and reaches for his gun, as he looks around the room.

He sees Dean, his six foot big brother, against the wall. Dean is sitting on the floor, his knees under his chin, as he looks around the room with terrified green eyes.

Sam gets out of the bed slowly. He gets down on the floor and makes his way to Dean.

Dean is watching him with wide eyes.

Sam wants to grab him and never let go, but he knows that he has to take things slow. He needs to gain Dean's trust and he tries to think of how. Sam smiles, when he realizes that the same way he 'proved' himself to young Dean will also work on 'back from Hell' Dean.

Thanking Bobby and God, or is it Chuck, for the wood floors, Sam taps out 'the code'.

Dean looks at him and blinks. Sam smiles and taps out 'the code' a second time.

Dean whispers, "Sammy?"

Sam smiles and moves closer to him, when Dean sits there looking at him with hopeful eyes, Sam wraps his arms around Dean. Dean grabs the front of Sam's shirt with both hands and continues to whisper "Sammy".

Sam holds Dean tight and listens to his brother's soft "Sammys". He feels Dean put his head on Sam's shoulder and slowly relax. Sam glances at Dean and sees that his eyes are closing. Sam laughs softly.

He says in a gentle whisper, "The bed would be more comfortable."

He starts to let Dean go, so that he can stand, but Dean cries out and grabs Sam's shirt, his eyes fearful, once more.

Sam silently curses himself out, and gently takes Dean's hands in his and gently helps his brother to his feet and to the bed. He gets into the bed. He puts Dean's right hand on his chest, so that he can move the sheets out of the way. He pulls Dean into the bed with him. Dean lies down, his head resting on Sam's chest, and his arms going around Sam. Sam pulls the covers over them. He turns off the light, and Dean instantly tenses. Sam rubs his back and kisses the top of Dean's head. Dean relaxes again and with a sigh, soon falls asleep. Sam holds Dean and with a glance up at the ceiling and a whispered "Thank you Chuck", he soon falls asleep.

44444444444444444444444

Sam opens his eyes to the sun shining into the room and his arms still full of sleeping big brother.

He kisses the top of Dean's head and wonders how long, until his brother is back to his 'no chick flick moments' self. Sam now realizes what Chuck meant by 'all of his memories'. Sam had thought, it was only the memories up to being attacked by the hellhounds, but Chuck meant the actual Hell memories as well. Sam holds Dean tighter and figures that there are going to be a lot of 'chick flick moments' to come. As long as Dean is fine with it, Sam is fine with it. Sam kisses the top of Dean's head again, to seal the deal.

Sam lays there holding Dean, knowing that once Dean wakes up, he will have to 'share' Dean with Bobby. Sam smiles to himself, remembering when he and Dean were younger and telling 'Uncle' Bobby 'mine' everytime Bobby would get too close to Dean. Sam smiles when he thinks about telling their father the same thing. John would roll his eyes and tell Sam, "I knew him first." To which, his younger son would stick out his tongue and say, "I know him more." Which always made John laugh.

Sam knows the moment that Dean wakes up. Dean tenses, then looks up at Sam with wide eyes, "Sammy?"

Sam laughs and kisses his brother's forehead, "Present."

Sam gently pushes Dean out of the bed first, but holds one of his brother's hands. Dean gets out of the bed. Sam stands up and smiles at Dean. They leave the room, still holding hands. Sam goes down the stairs first and lets Dean hold on to his shirt.

Bobby sees Sam coming downstairs with a huge grin on his face. Bobby gets ready to ask where his brother is, when he sees Dean behind Sam, holding on to Sam's shirt. Bobby drops the spatula on the counter and walks over to the brothers.

Sam watches Dean, ready to step in, if Dean needs him, but Dean sees Bobby, lets go of Sam's shirt and whispers, "Bobby."

Bobby grabs Dean tightly and is pleased that Dean holds him just as tight.

Bobby lets Dean go and smiles at him. Dean lowers his eyes and reaches for Sam's sleeve. Bobby says nothing and walks back to the stove.

Sam leads Dean to the table, he brings another chair to one side. He gets Dean to sit in the right one, and then he sits in the left one. Sam gently takes his sleeve out of Dean's grip, as he puts his right knee against Dean's left knee. Dean looks at their touching knees, then up at Sam. Sam smiles at him.

Dean looks at their touching knees a second time, and looks up at Sam with a smile. He relaxes into his chair and watches Bobby.

Bobby brings over a plate of pancakes and a pot of coffee.

Dean puts pancakes on his plate, then puts some on Sam's. Sam pours coffee for himself and Dean.

Bobby watches them, and smiles. He glances at Dean, who is enjoying his pancakes, and asks Sam,"What's with the touching?"

Sam thinks about it and answers, "I think that touching is a way of reassuring himself that this is real and that he is no longer in Hell."

Bobby nods, "But, he was hugging me."

Sam smiles, "Given a choice, my touch is better, but I guess anybody he feels safe with will do."

They eat their pancakes. Sam sees that the pancake plate is empty and gets up. Bobby notices Dean tense and gets ready to say that he will take care of it.

Dean looks at Sam, who has walked to the stove. Dean reaches for Bobby's left sleeve and relaxes. Bobby puts his right hand over Dean's. Dean looks up from his plate and gives Bobby a weak smile. Bobby smiles back at Dean.

Sam returns to the table with more pancakes. He sits down and once his knee is against Dean's, Dean lets go Bobby's sleeve.

They finish their breakfast, happy to be with each other.

Sam leads Dean to the sink and gently squeezes his arm. He walks back to the table for the dirty dishes and brings them to Dean. He rubs Dean's back, as his brother washes them. Then he hands Dean the frying pan. Bobby watches the two of them work and smiles. No matter what obstacles, fate throws at the Winchester brothers, they will work around it.

The dishes done, Sam takes Dean outside to the Impala. Dean smiles as he runs a hand along her hood. He opens the driver side door and gets in. Sam stands in front of the house.

Bobby, who had followed them outside, glances at Sam, "You're not going to let him drive, are you?"

Sam shakes his head, "No, but he feels safe being with her. Notice, I am all the way over here and Dean is fine."

Bobby nods, "You should go back inside, and see what happens."

Sam shakes his head, "I can't. Dean needs me close and I need to SEE him."

Bobby smiles, "So, this touching thing, it's for you as well."

Sam smiles, "That wasn't a question, Bobby."

Bobby laughs, "No, it wasn't."

Sam smiles, as Dean gets out of the Impala and gently closes the door. He walks to the front of her and stops. He's looking at the bloodstains on the ground. He looks up at Bobby and Sam with fearful eyes.

Sam walks over to Dean and says gently, "Dean, it's alright. Nobody is going to hurt you. We have a new weapon to fight demons."

Dean reaches for Sam's sleeve. Sam pulls Dean close to him and lets Dean rest his head against his shoulder. Sam rubs Dean's back.

Bobby says calmly, "Sam, this new 'weapon', are you sure?"

Sam nods, "Chuck 'told' me about it for a reason."

Bobby nods, "But, what about the pain afterwards?"

Sam says calmly, "With more use, the pain will go away. The Yellow-eyed Demon gave me the visions. Chuck gave me the power to send demons back to Hell, AND he gave me Dean."

Bobby nods, "Can't argue with that."

Sam looks at Dean, "Ready to go back inside?"

Dean looks at the Impala and nods.

Sam gently leads Dean back into the house. Bobby follows them inside.

Sam sighs, "Dean, what do you want to do?"

Dean looks at him.

Sam smiles. He leads Dean into the kitchen. Bobby follows, wondering what Sam is up to. Sam grabs Bobby and tells him, "Just stay here, I'll be right back." Sam runs out the front door.

Dean looks at Bobby with fearful eyes, Bobby moves closer to Dean. Dean reaches for Bobby's sleeve and relaxes. Bobby tells himself, that he is NOT enjoying being a security blanket to a 29 year old, that just got back from Hell, but he puts his hand over Dean's and notes where his shotgun is, just in case he needs it.

Sam walks back in, carrying the weapons duffel from the Impala. He smiles, when he sees Dean has a good grip on Bobby's sleeve. His smile gets brighter, as he watches his brother's eyes light up when Dean sees the duffel. Sam brings the duffel to the table and opens it up.

Dean lets Bobby go, walks over to the table and starts going through the weapons. He starts sorting the weapons into different piles. Sam puts the whetstone, cleaning solution and rags on the table. Dean starts tending to the weapons.

Bobby glances at Sam, who nods, and goes into his library.

Sam stays with Dean for a few minutes, then walks into the library. Bobby looks up, "I think you are worse than him."

Sam weakly smiles, "Dean's busy and doesn't even realize that I'm not there. I have to learn not to hover."

Bobby nods, "You're doing good, so far."

Sam swallows, "Not really." He takes a deep breath and sits down in a nearby chair.

44444444444444444444444

Dean has most of the weapons cleaned and looks up to smile at Sam. But Sam isn't there.

Dean drops the rag and gun from his hands and looks around the kitchen. There is no Sam.

Dean can hear Alastair laughing by the sink. Dean glances over there, but Alastair is hiding.

Dean tries to take a deep breath, but can't. All he hears is Alastair's laughter coming from near the sink.

Dean stands up quickly, covering his ears with his hands. The chair tips over and falls behind him. Dean turns and looks at the sink. He wants to yell at Alastair to 'be quiet' but Dean can't speak. He can only whimper.

Sam and Bobby hear a chair fall in the kitchen and run in. They see Dean, with his hands over his ears, facing the sink. He is trembling. They can hear Dean's frightened whimpers.

Sam walks over to Dean. He curses himself silently, again. He gently places a hand on Dean's back and taps out 'the code'.

Dean whispers in a terrified voice, "Sammy?"

Sam slowly walks around Dean and stands in front of him, he gently says, "Present."

Dean looks up, his eyes are full of fear, "Sammy?"

Sam pulls Dean into his arms and holds him tight, "I'm here, Dean."

Dean grabs the back of Sam's shirt with both hands and buries his face in Sam's neck.

Sam rubs Dean's back.

Bobby walks into the kitchen. He puts the chair back on it's legs.

Dean looks at Bobby, from the safety of Sam's arms and whispers, "Bobby?"

Bobby smiles and gives Dean's arm a squeeze, "Yeah, I'm Bobby." With a nod to Sam, Bobby walks out of the kitchen and goes back to the library.

Sam lets Dean go and smiles at him, "You done?"

Dean shakes his head, his eyes never leaving Sam's face. His right hand holding on tightly to Sam's left sleeve.

Sam smiles, "You want help?"

Dean nods.

Sam gets Dean to sit in his chair and he brings another chair to the corner, so that Dean's left knee is touching Sam's right. With a smile, Sam asks, "What's left?"

Dean points to a handful of knives that still need to be sharpened. He picks up the rag and gun that he had dropped on the table and goes back to work.

Sam picks up the whetstone and gets to work.

They work in silence, Dean every now and then, reaching for Sam's sleeve, even though their knees are practically glued together.

When all the guns are cleaned and the knives are sharpened, Sam and Dean repack the duffel bag. Sam picks up the bag and with Dean holding on to his sleeve, they go outside to the Impala. Sam opens her trunk and puts the duffel inside. Dean closes the trunk and they walk back into the house. Sam's sleeve tightly gripped in Dean's hand.

Sam looks at Dean, "Hungry?"

Dean thinks about it, then shakes his head.

Sam smiles, "Maybe tired?"

Dean yawns and smiles.

Sam laughs, "Nap, then."

Dean looks up the stairs to their bedroom then looks at Sam with fear.

Sam covers Dean's hand with his other hand, "I'm a little tired myself."

Dean's eyes clear and he smiles.

They go upstairs.

Sam gets in the bed and Dean lays against Sam's side, his head resting over Sam's heart.

Dean lays his right hand at his side and his left on Sam's chest.

Sam wraps his arms around Dean and kisses his head.

Dean closes his eyes and relaxes. Sam listens to his soft breathing. and holds his big brother tighter.

Sam knows that Lilith is going to try to get Dean back, but she and her minions are going to have a fight on their hands, because Sam has his new power and he has God on his side. Hell better watch out.

Sam Winchester doesn't like it, when you fuck with his big brother.

And that is The End.

44444444444444444444444

**A/N4** : **Ut Ab inferno quod bonum est** , is Latin for 'Get from Hell, that which is good'.

**A/N5:** So? Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you curse me out? LOL

**A/N6:** Do you want to read more? Please, let me know.

**A/N7:** Til next time, thanks for reading, and so long. Deanna saying bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody. I hope everyone is having a great summer.

**A/N1:** As always, I want to thank each and every one of you that has read one (or more) of my stories.

**A/N2** : A special thanks to Angellec, Souless666, RachylsMe, and True Essence, for your reviews and/or favs of "Sam Gets Dean Out of Hell".

**A/N3:** This is the second chapter that ties up a few loose ends, If you haven't read chapter one, then go read it now, otherwise this story is not going to make a lick of sense. LOL. We will wait until you catch up with the class. :)

**A/N4:** Usual warnings. Brother touching, bad words, violence.

**A/N5** : Characters belong to Kripke and Carver. SupernaturalWiki and Google assisted with the research.

Enjoy.

4444444444444444444

Sam lays there, holding Dean tight and listening to his soft breaths. He wonders how long until Dean is himself. Sam liked _portable_ Dean, but missed _regular_ size Dean. He likes _touchy feely_ Dean, but misses his bad ass big brother terribly.

Dean gasps then grabs Sam's shirt. Sam holds him tighter.

Dean looks up at Sam and whispers, "Sammy?"

Sam leans over and gently kisses Dean's forehead, "Present, as always".

Dean nods and puts his head back on Sam's chest. Sam smiles sadly as he looks at his brother.

Sam calmly says, "You want to go downstairs and see if Bobby needs help with dinner?"

Dean nods. Sam lets him go.

Dean gets out of the bed and waits for Sam to stand up.

Dean grabs Sam's sleeve and follows him out of the room. They go downstairs and find Bobby setting the table for dinner.

Sam guides Dean to a chair at the table. Dean sits down and watches as Sam walks to the refrigerator and gets three beers. Dean watches as Sam walks back to the table and puts the bottles down.

Sam squeezes Dean's shoulder and walks over to the stove to help Bobby bring over their food.

Sam sits down catty corner to Dean, making sure his knee touches Dean's.

Dean relaxes for the first time and starts eating.

Bobby sits down. He and Sam eat and make small talk.

Dean eats quietly, occasionally looking up at Sam and Bobby.

After dinner, Sam and Dean wash the dishes.

Once the dishes are done, Dean grabs Sam's sleeve and follows his brother into the living room. Bobby is sitting at his desk. Sam guides Dean to the sofa and puts the remote control in his hand.

Sam kisses the top of Dean's head and says gently, "I'm going to take a shower, stay here with Bobby, ok?"

Dean looks at Sam with terrified green eyes, then he looks at Bobby.

Bobby sighs, "Should I sit on the sofa?"

Dean nods and watches as Bobby walks from the desk over to the sofa. Once Bobby sits down, Dean grabs his sleeve and offers Bobby the remote.

Bobby glances at Sam. Sam swallows and gets ready to say something.

Bobby smiles at him, "It's ok, Sam. Go take your shower. We'll be fine." He takes the remote from Dean, "Right, Dean?"

Dean looks at Sam then at Bobby, and nods.

Bobby smiles at Sam, "He's fine, go."

Sam nods, walks out of the room and goes upstairs.

He goes into the bathroom and starts to undress. He realizes that he still has Dean's amulet around his neck. He takes it off and looks at it sadly. He blinks away the tears that threaten to fall and puts the amulet around the door knob.

Sam takes his shower. He gets dressed, takes the amulet off the door knob and goes downstairs.

He can see Dean holding on to Bobby's sleeve with both hands. With a sigh, Sam walks into the living room.

Dean looks up and runs to Sam. Dean wraps his arms around his brother and holds on to the back of his shirt with both hands.

Sam holds Dean and gently rubs his back, "It's ok, Dean. I'm back."

Sam gently pulls away from Dean and smiles. He shows Dean the amulet, "Let's put this back where it belongs."

Dean looks at it and nods. Sam puts the amulet around Dean's neck. Dean looks down at the amulet, then looks up at Sam and smiles, "Sammy."

Sam smiles back weakly, then walks into the kitchen. He wipes the tears that once again threaten to fall. He goes to the refrigerator for three beers.

He turns around and sees that Dean is still standing there. Dean's eyes are full of fear.

Sam glances at Bobby. Bobby has moved to the armchair. His eyes are gentle, and he gives Sam a weak smile.

Sam swallows and quickly walks back to his brother, "Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk away."

Dean grabs Sam's sleeve and follows Sam back to the sofa. Sam hands Bobby one of the beers and sits down, with Dean sitting next to him. Sam hands Dean a beer. They drink their beer and watch tv in silence. Dean holds the bottle with his right hand and Sam's sleeve with his left.

Around ten, Dean rests his head against his shoulder, Sam says gently to his brother, "Ready for bed?"

Dean nods, his eyes filling with fear.

Sam swallows, "Ok." He gets up, with Dean getting up with him, clutching his sleeve tightly.

Sam looks at Bobby, "Night, Bobby."

Bobby nods, "Night boys."

Dean whispers, "Bobby."

Bobby smiles at him. He gets up and walks into the kitchen. He needs something stronger to drink than beer.

Sam and Dean go upstairs to their bedroom. They change into their sleep clothes.

Sam gets into the bed and Dean waits until Sam is comfortable before laying against Sam's side, his head on his brother's chest. Sam fixes the sheets over them and holds Dean tight. Dean holds Sam's shirt with his left hand.

Dean falls asleep right away.

Sam lays there, listening to Dean's soft breathing.

He thinks about the future and feels tears run down his face.

Sam wants his big brother back, not just physically, but mentally. This broken man is not his brother. Sam knows that with Dean like this, they can't hunt. They would have to settle somewhere. Sam would have to get a job. Sam, wipes away the tears, when he realizes that he would have to work at home, because no way, could he go to work and leave Dean alone for eight or even six hours a day.

Sam completely rejects the idea of putting Dean somewhere, the thought of being away from Dean breaks his heart more than the thought of living with a broken Dean.

Sam knows that he needs to be strong, but right now all he wants is to be in Dean's arms and let his big brother make him feel safe. But instead, HE is holding Dean and keeping him safe.

Sam holds Dean tight and cries himself to sleep.

4444444444444444444

Sam watches helplessly as the hellhounds claw Dean. The tears roll down Sam's face as his brother screams in pain **.**

Lilith, in Ruby's body, laughs and claps her hands. She is enjoying the show.

Sam sobs as Dean stops screaming. Dean lies in a pool of blood. The hellhounds chew and attack the dead body of Dean Winchester.

Sam screams at the hellhounds to leave Dean alone. He screams at Lilith. He screams...

4444444444444444444

Sam feels two strong arms around him, holding him tight. He hears a gentle, "It's ok, Sammy, I'm right here."

Sam is afraid to open his eyes, if THIS is a dream, he doesn't want to wake up. He wraps his arms around a solid body and holds on tight to a shirt.

The gentle, but strong voice, says, "I don't know what you did, but I'm here."

Sam, his eyes still shut tight, sobs into the shirt and holds on tighter.

_He_ says, "Sammy, I want you to open your eyes."

Sam shakes his head, afraid that _he_ will disappear.

_He_ moves them around on the bed, until _he_ is laying on the bed with Sam laying against _his_ side. Sam puts his head against _his_ chest and listens to a strong heart beating in his ear. Sam sobs and tightens his hold on _his_ shirt.

_He_ places a hand under Sam's chin and tilts Sam's head up. With a gentle kiss on the forehead, _he_ says, "Sammy, please, look at me."

Sam swallows and slowly opens his eyes. He looks into the clear green eyes of his big brother.

Dean smiles, "Hi, Sammy."

Sam looks at Dean and whispers, "Are you real?"

Dean chuckles, "I could ask you the same thing."

Sam puts his head against Dean's chest and holds Dean tight.

Dean snorts, "We'll talk in the morning?"

Sam nods as Dean fixes the sheets. Dean puts his head down on the pillow and wraps his arms around Sam.

Sam glances up at Dean, who smiles at him, and buries his face in Dean's shirt.

Sam falls asleep listening to Dean's heart beating. Dean falls asleep listening to Sam's soft breaths.

4444444444444444444

Sam wakes up alone in the bed.

He looks around the room. No Dean. He throws the sheets off, and gets out of the bed.

He goes out into the hall and listens. He can hear Bobby moving pots downstairs in the kitchen, but no voices.

He looks over at the bathroom and sees the door is closed. He walks over and doesn't hear the shower.

Sam looks at the door, afraid to open it.

He is staring at the door, when it opens and Dean is standing there.

Dean is freshly shaven, his hair still wet from his shower, a gentle smile on his face, "Morning, Sammy."

Sam whispers, "It wasn't a dream", as he grabs Dean.

Dean laughs, "More hugging", as he puts his arms around Sam.

They hear footsteps on the stairs and with a growl, Sam pushes Dean into the bathroom and turns around.

Bobby is standing there, looking wide eyed at Sam.

Dean laughs as he pushes past Sam, "Sammy, you're a little too old to be screaming 'mine' at Bobby."

He smiles as he walks past a staring Bobby, "Good morning, Bobby. I'm starving." He goes downstairs.

Bobby watches Dean go down the stairs and turns to Sam, "Sam, THAT's Dean."

Sam nods, "Early this morning."

Bobby asks, "What happened?"

Sam shakes his head, "I don't know." He walks past Bobby, and runs down the stairs.

Dean is pouring coffee into mugs and looks up as Sam comes running into the kitchen.

Sam stops and stares at his brother.

Dean smiles, "Sit down, Sammy."

Sam sits down at the table. His eyes never leave Dean.

Bobby comes into the kitchen. He watches as Dean brings the mugs to the table.

Dean looks up and smiles at Bobby.

Bobby walks over to Dean and hugs him.

Dean laughs, "You too, Bobby".

Bobby smiles and pulls away from Dean, "It's good to see you, Dean."

Dean gives him a questioning look, "First food, then I want to know what I missed."

Bobby nods, "Ok". He helps Dean bring their breakfast to the table.

Sam watches his brother's every move, from his hugging Bobby to the moment he finally sits down at Sam's left. Sam moves his chair, so that his left knee touches Dean's right. Dean glances at Sam, but Sam has all his attention on his food. Without a word, Dean starts eating his breakfast. Bobby sits at Sam's right and starts eating.

They eat in silence until Dean can't stand it anymore. He asks, "What's today?"

Bobby glances at Sam, who hasn't looked up from his plate since Dean set it in front of him, and calmly says, "May 5th".

Dean stares at him, "The fifth? Three days? I've been gone THREE days?"

Sam pushes his plate away and yells, "Yes, three DAYS, Dean. It fucking felt like three YEARS." He gets up and runs outside.

Bobby takes a deep breath.

Dean gets up before Bobby can say anything, and without a word, runs after his little brother.

Dean runs outside and sees the Impala, giving her a brief smile, he looks around for Sam.

Dean hears a soft whimper coming from the direction of the Impala. He walks to her driver's side and sees Sam sitting on the ground in a tight ball. Dean sits on the ground next to Sam and pulls Sam into his arms. Sam buries his face in Dean's neck and wraps his arms around him. Dean rubs Sam's back with his right hand as his left holds Sam tight.

Dean says gently, "Sammy, please stop crying."

Sam mutters something into Dean's neck.

Dean laughs and tries to pull away from Sam, but Sam is holding him tight, "Sammy, I didn't catch that."

Sam slowly lifts his face out of Dean's neck. He looks at Dean and whispers, "I'm glad that you're you."

Dean gently wipes away Sam's tears and smiles, "You're gonna have to explain that to me."

Sam swallows and nods. He's still holding on to Dean. Dean gently grabs Sam's arms and stands up, pulling Sam up with him. Sam stands, he grabs one of Dean's sleeves.

Sam whispers, "Now I understand."

Dean had started walking back to Bobby's house, with Sam holding on, stops and glances at Sam, "Understand, what?"

Sam bites his lip, "Why you always held one of my or Bobby's sleeves, you were afraid we would leave you."

Dean looks at Sam confused, "When?"

Sam whispers, "When you first came back."

Dean nods, "I'm going to need a beer, before I find out about my missing three days."

Dean and Sam walk into the house. Bobby is sitting at his desk in the living room. Dean gently pries Sam's hand off of his sleeve and goes into the kitchen for three beers. Sam stands by the sofa and watches his brother. Dean walks into the living room, hands Bobby a beer. He walks over to the sofa, hands one to Sam and sits down. Sam sits at the other end of the sofa.

Bobby sighs, "Dean what do you remember?"

Dean drinks some beer and answers calmly, "I remember that the demon face of Ruby looked different. I remember her talking to Sam, then she opened up the door and the hellhound..." He stops talking as Sam sits at his side and grabs his right arm.

Sam whispers, "Skip that part, THEN what do you remember?"

Dean gently squeezes Sam's hand and continues, "That's pretty much it, until I woke up and heard Sam screaming from whatever nightmare he was having. To me, the attack felt like it happened last night, not three days ago."

Bobby glances at Sam, who is holding on to Dean's arm with both hands. His head resting on Dean's shoulder, his eyes closed.

Bobby clears his throat, "Well, Sam found a spell that night that kind of bought you back."

Dean glances down at Sam, and asks, "What do you mean 'kind of'?"

Bobby smiles, "You were eight years old."

Dean looks at Bobby with surprise, "Eight. Ok, I can see me recognizing you, but Sam would have been a complete stranger. Not to mention, the Impala is parked outside. How did you explain Sammy and Dad not being here?"

Sam opens his eyes and whispers, "I knew 'the code'."

Dean lifts Sam's chin up with his left hand, "You DID 'the code' in front of Bobby?"

Bobby snorts as Sam smiles, "I whispered it in your ear."

Dean laughs, "And then?"

Sam sits up and slowly lets Dean's arm go, "I explained that you had died and that I got you back."

Dean nods, "Then?"

Sam calmly says, "Then Alastair came for you and I sent his ass back to Hell. Chuck showed up and did something that made you 'grow up' overnight and ..."

Dean cuts Sam off, "Who the fuck is Alastair?"

Sam says coldly, "He was a demon that was working for Lilth, he thought that he would be able to take you back and I showed him that was not going to fucking happen. Thanks to Chuck, we have a new weapon against demons."

Dean nods, "That's awesome, what is this weapon?"

Sam takes a deep breath, "Me".

Dean gets off the sofa and looks at Sam, "What do you mean "me"? YOU are the new weapon against demons? How?"

Sam swallows, "I can send demons back to Hell with my mind." He glances up at Dean and waits for his brother's reaction.

Dean looks at Sam then at Bobby, "YOU knew about this?"

Bobby coldly says, "Don't use that tone with me, boy. Sam and I were not going to let some demon grab you, just when we had you back. Sam said that Chuck put the 'power' in his head and Sam did what needed to be done to keep you here."

Dean paces into the kitchen and back into the living room, in a tight voice he asks, "And who the fuck is Chuck?"

Sam whispers from the sofa, "God. Chuck is God. He told me what spell to use. He told me how to get rid of demons. He restored _eight year old you_ , into _Hell broken you_ and I am pretty sure that he restored _Hell broken you_ into my big brother."

Dean sits on the sofa, "Hell broken me?"

Sam nods and looks up at Dean, "You only spoke two words, 'Sammy' and 'Bobby', the whole day. You held on to my sleeve or Bobby's. You knew the Impala and our weapons, but you needed me close. We went to bed last night and I wanted YOU back so bad." He tries to fight the tears that threaten to fall, but some do and he wipes them away angrily. "Damn, I haven't stopped crying since you died. The nightmare I had, was the hellhound attack and then YOU were talking and holding me, and I wanted it to be real, but I was afraid that it wasn't."

Dean nods, "That's why you refused to open your eyes." He puts his arms around Sam holding him tight.

Sam wraps his own arms around Dean and silently thanks Chuck for giving him back his big brother.

Bobby mutters, "Idjits," as he gets up, walks over to the sofa and hugs Sam and Dean.

The group hug lasts for a couple of minutes until Dean says, "Enough, before we start growing ladies' parts."

Bobby chuckles as he stands up and goes back to his desk. Sam laughs and lets his brother go.

Dean sighs, "Anything else?"

Sam shakes his head, "No, that's it."

Dean nods, "Ok, I need some air." He gets up and starts to walk out the living room.

Sam and Bobby look at each other. Sam gets up and grabs Dean's arm.

Sam says, "Where are you going?"

Dean pulls his arm out of his brother's grasp, "I'll be outside with the Impala. Can't spring all this on a guy and expect me to be ok with it."

Sam takes a deep breath, "Fine, but if anybody shows up, let us know."

Dean rolls his eyes at his brother and leaves the room without a word.

Dean walks out of the house and walks to the Impala, "Hey, baby. Did you miss me?"

Behind him, he hears, "Actually, I did."

Dean spins around and sees a twenty or so year old blonde woman standing near a pile of tires.

Dean silently curses himself for walking out of the house unarmed. He says coldly, "And you are?"

She laughs, "Dean, you forgot already?"

Dean coldly says, "Lilith."

Lilith smiles, "There you go. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but you ARE returning to Hell with me." She takes a step towards Dean, but is only able to take that one step before slamming against an invisible wall. She glances down and sees that she has stepped into a Devil's Trap.

Before she can say another word, Sam and Bobby come running out of the house.

Dean looks at Sam, but before he can say anything, Sam steps in front of him, straightens to his full height and says to LIlith coldly, "Dean isn't going back to Hell, only you are bitch."

Lilith laughs, as she watches Sam raise his right hand, "Parlor tricks, Sam. How amusing."

Her laughter slowly dies as black smoke starts to bellow out of her mouth, and disappear into the ground. Her body drops to the ground seconds later. Sam grabs his head and starts to sink to his knees in pain.

Dean glances at the woman's body for a second as she falls, but he grabs Sam and slows his brother's descend to the ground. Sam lets his head go and wraps his arms around Dean. He buries his face in Dean's neck and closes his eyes against the pain in his head.

Bobby goes over to the woman and checks for a pulse. He breathes a sigh of relief, when she slowly opens her eyes.

Bobby smiles at her, "It's ok, miss." He helps her to her feet and guides her to the steps to sit down.

Dean holds Sam with his left arm, as he rubs Sam's back with his right. He whispers, "Were you in pain before?"

Sam whimpers, "Yeah."

Dean whispers, "Then this is a 'weapon' that is used only as the last resort."

Sam whispers, "if it saves you, I will use it EVERY time."

Dean sighs, "Bed and some aspirin, should help."

Sam softly laughs.

Dean gently pulls away from Sam, "What's so funny?"

Sam smiles, "Eight year old you, had the same idea."

Dean smiles, "And did it work?"

Sam smiles, "Of course, big brother knows best."

Dean laughs and gently helps Sam to his feet. Meanwhile, Bobby has gotten the young woman some water and aspirin for HER headache.

Bobby walks her to his Chevelle. He says, "She says that she left her car on Drendon Road."

Dean nods as he leads Sam into the house, "I'll take care of Sammy."

Bobby laughs, "Like I was going to suggest anything else." He gets into his car and drives off.

Dean helps Sam upstairs to their bedroom. He gets Sam into bed and covers him up.

Dean goes downstairs and gets a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He goes back upstairs and gets two aspirin from the bottle in the bathroom. He brings the aspirin and water to Sam. Sam smiles at the sense of deja vu. He takes the aspirin and finishes the bottle of water, just as he did before.

Dean says gently, "Get some sleep, I'll be downstairs." He turns around to leave, but Sam grabs his shirt.

Dean sighs, "Figured as much."

Sam moves to the left of the bed, allowing Dean to lay down and get comfortable. Sam lays against Dean's left side and puts his head on his big brother's chest. Sam smiles, when he thinks about the first time he used his power and his 'big' brother took care of him. His head just fit on eight years old Dean's chest, now he has room for his head and room for his hand to hold Dean's amulet. Dean rests his left hand on Sam's back. He covers Sam's hand with his right.

Sam listens to Dean's heart beating and relaxes. He once again sends a silent 'thank you' to Chuck.

Dean says calmly, "Sammy, thank you for getting me out of Hell."

Sam looks up at Dean, "You're welcome."

Dean smiles and kisses Sam's forehead, "Get some rest, Sammy."

Sam puts his head back on Dean's chest and closes his eyes. Dean is alive, he is no longer broken AND Lilith has been taken care of, Sam can relax and be the little brother again.

Sam falls asleep with a smile on his face and Dean's heartbeat in his ear.

Dean, who had HIS sleep interrupted by a little brother's nightmare, falls asleep as well.

When Bobby returns from dropping off the poor young woman Lilith had picked as a meatsuit, he finds both of them sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. Bobby is hit with a sense of deja vu and with a smile, closes the bedroom door and goes downstairs.

Chuck watches from outside and smiles. THIS time he got it right.

THE END

4444444444444444444

A/N6: So?

A/N7: Deanna saying thanks for reading and until next time, so long.


End file.
